Searching the Past
by Kitty-Kat102
Summary: Link and Malon's son Rian was put in an orphanage after their deaths. Never knowing his parents he leaves the orphanage to search for his parent's past.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters, the purpose of using the characters is strictly to give the reader what they want to hear. (Disclamier stands for all chapters)

A/N: Hello! Nice to see you all again. Yeah… well I'm bored and I really need to type something. So I decided I'd start another story. (I need to write so bad I'm shaking ;P). Anyways, ppl from past stories. Don't expect a story like the last one, I don't know how bad this story will turn out… so be warned! 

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

            A fire raged deep in the forest of Hyrule. A man, dressed in green hurridly ran water over the fire, while a woman with bright red hair worked on the other side of the clearing, holding a baby in her arms.

They seemed not to notice that flames crept closer and closer to their small wooden cottage, in the middle of the clearing.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, that knocked the woman backwards and her head hit a rock with a loud crack.

The man, horrified, rushed over to her side and picked her up gently.

She did not move.

He threw back his head in anguish, holding her dead body to him. 

Many minutes passed, and the fire flew up into the trees and burned all the trees it could reach. The peaceful forest had become a burning wasteland of bright orange and red.

The man stood up, and carried his wife's body into they're cottage and slammed the cottage door, awaiting the fire to burn every part of his memories. 

The baby was left in the forest, sleeping soundly, not knowing that this moment would change his life forever.

The flames leapt all around the clearing, sometimes barely missing the baby. The fire surrounded him, but he was swept up by a huge owl.

The owl flew into the sky and away from the burning forest, holding the baby gently.

***

17 Years Later

            Rian sat up in bed, the warm covers sliding back down to bed and exposing his bare chest. He ran his hands up and down his arms, feeling goosebumps growing on his arms.

He cautiously looked around in the darkness. Many cots were on each side of the room, a sleeping body in every one. 

The boy stretched silently and slid out of bed and picked up his faded black t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. 

He picked up his shoes, and tip toed to the stairs and sped down as fast as he could without making a sound.

Rian peeked his head around the corner and seeing nobody there, ducked under the counter and grabbed all the food he could.

All the food was quickly stuffed into a brown sack bag and thrown over Rian's shoulder.

It was dead silent as he tip toed towards the back door. Right before he got there he turned, and looked over his shoulder, memories of his living days there rushing back to him.

~

"The boy is to stay here, king's orders."

"But we barely have enough food for the children already here!"

"I'm sorry ma'm there's nothing I can do."

A fairly overweight woman walked around the corner of the wall, and stared menacingly down on the little brown haired boy. 

"Well? What are you standing around for? Breakfast is ready!"

She shoved him foreward towards the table, where other children sat in rickedy wooden chairs.

The woman grabbed a chair, that looked even smaller than all the others. She glared at the children, her beady black eyes darting to each of the children.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Eat!"

They immediately turned to the mush in front of them and started eating quickly.

Little Rian watched all of the children eat and cautiously picked up his wooden spoon and dug it into the discolored mush. 

He tried not to make a discusted face as he shoved it into his mouth. It tasted like rotten eggs with way too much salt.

He swallowed, the mush sliding slowly down his throat. Rian hated it, but he wouldn't say anything about the aweful taste of it. 

All the other children seemed petrified of the woman, and he didn't want to know why.

            As months passed, Rian felt that he was especially being mistreated. 

None of the other children had bruises on their arms and behind from being hit with a wooden stick.

It seemed like everything he did, it was wrong, or rude.

Most of the time, he kept his head down, mumbling a thank you, or an apology, but as he grew older he became quite mischievous.

When he was ten, he was caught many times in the sugar closet, stuffing his face with candy. 

Then when he was fifteen, he would often play tricks on the old woman, and acted perfectly innocent. He was always blamed anyway.

Awhile later, he had a sudden urge to leave the orphanage.

He had secretly put a bucket of horse manure ontop of the doorway, warning his friends that he had done so.

So when they're cruel owner came in, it was poured all over her head, splattering all over the floor.

"Curse you Rian!!" She screamed.

"You'll rot in hell with your parents for what you've done!" The woman continued to screech, her eyes flashing.

"You cursed creature!" Her footsteps echoed through the hall, and up the stairs.

Everybody's eyes had been rooted to Rian where he stood, his mouth open a little.

"My parents?" He croaked.

He started to wonder, who were his parents? What happened to them? Obviously they died, but how? Rian had never thought about his parents before.

He had always guessed they were slaves of the castle or something, and hadn't thought any more of it.

'But why?' He thought.

'Why would they rot in hell? Slaves are supposed to be very noble and have a very good after life…' 

Two months later he had succesfully gotten to the back door of the orphanage.

~

A/N: Well… how'd you like it? Pls tell me if I should continue, I want some reviews to go to the next chappie. Plz plz plz review! Don't be shy! Thanks :D.


	2. Aiana

A/N:Oh alright already! Two reviews is enough. Sorry it took me so long… I was waiting for one more review… thanx Cherry6124 & Orion's Shadow. The only reason I'm writing is this chapter is because of you two (duh). 

Chapter 2: Aiana

            Soft footsteps were barely heard in the pitch darkness, the cold sent shivers down Rian's spine. 

He stepped carefully over the small wooden fence, that kept the sleeping pigs in their pen. Rian couldn't keep a smile off of his face, his dark brown eyes gleaming in the darkness.

He was finally free… on his own, with nobody else to worry about. Gripping his sack tighter, he ran off towards Hyrule Field.

***

            Darkness… all that she knew was darkness.

A tall, powerful man, his stench like rotting flesh and his greasy hair bright red.

Screams of terror, pain, and anguish all in one. 

A handsome kindhearted face, with short dark hair, and sparkling brown eyes…

Aiana sat up suddenly in bed, a gasp filling her lungs. She reached up, putting her hand to her forehead and wiping her sweat from it. Her emerald green eyes searched the room, her breathing heavy. 

The girl managed to calm herself down, "Just a dream…" She muttered to herself.

The fireplace beside her popped, one of the sparks flying to the side and then going out, making her jump. 

She slid out of bed, her pure white nightgown falling to her ankles.

~

Rian's eyes nearly closed, he had been walking on in Hyrule Field for hours.

There had to be someplace that he could stop and rest, without worring about a wolfo eating him alive. 

His eyelids slid down again… but as he turned…

"Light!" He exclaimed suddenly, his eyelids snapping open once again.

He found his legs almost moving themselves towards it, as fast as they could go. Rian stopped by the window, pressing his hands up against the glass, and peering inside.

~

            Aiana grabbed a cup and dipped it into her water bucket. She walked out into her bedroom again, and screamed out in surprise, almost dropping her glass onto the floor.

Somebody was looking into her window! It looked like a man!

She immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She ran up the stairs and into her father's room. 

"Papa! Papa!" She nearly screamed, "Wake up!"

The man grunted and woke up, sitting up. "What is it Aiana?"

"There's somebody looking into my window! I think it was a man!"

The man looked up at his daughter, and couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well… then go see what he wants."

The girl looked a bit panicked.

"I'm sure that he's not going to bite ya… then he would have broken in right?" He settled down again and yawned. "Now go…"

She bit her lip, "But…"

"Aiana…" He said in a warning tone.

She shuffled out of the room, biting into her lip harder.

'Maybe I am just being paranoid…' She said to herself. 'He looks so familiar though…'

A/N: That seems like a good place to stop. Hope you don't think it's too bad. Plz plz plz review!! Plz? Pretty plz?


	3. Love, Life and Horses

A/N:Six?!? SIX?! Six whole reviews!!! *Dances around in a circle* I feel so loved… anyways I just noticed that I was spacing a little too much. Somebody told me in my first story (Escaping the Cold) that I needed to space. Heh… as you can see I space a lot now. So… I'll try to write more before spacing, my chapters are really really short without spacing them. So that means I'll write more too :P. Yeah okay, you don't care I'll get on with it already.

Chapter 3: Love, Life and Horses

            Aina turned the doorknob, opening it a crack… and very slowly. She peeked out, seeing no one was there she opened it wider and stepped out.

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. There was no answer.

"Who's there?" She called out again, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "I… I'm sorry if I startled you…" She continued, feeling like she was actually talking to somebody. A figure slowly stepped out of the darkness, he nodded.

"It's alright, but I feel that I startled you more than you did me." He laughed softly. Aiana was calmed immediately, laughter almost always calmed her… but there was something about his laugh.

'It's nice…' She thought to herself… just staring at him through the darkness.

"Errr… I'm Rian…" Rian said stepping towards her and reaching out to shake her hand. She took it, and he shook it firmly. 

"I'm Aiana…" She said, finding the handshake very strange. 'These days you didn't shake hands with girls or women…' Aiana thought again, mentally shrugging it off.

"Would you like to come inside? …Rian?" Rian almost immediately nodded, "I've been walking for hours, it would be nice to sit down…"

Aiana smiled weakly at him, stepping back through the door and holding it open for him. He stepped inside, the light flooding all of his features, letting Aiana see him properly.

He had short, black hair and chocholate colored eyes. The girl motioned him to sit down in one of the wooden chairs by a large table. She moved over to the fireplace, making some tea for him.

"So…" Aiana started, grabbing a cup and pouring some tea for him. "Where are you headed?"

"Well… the castle I guess." Rian said as she set down the tea in front of him.

"You guess?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you plan to do at the castle?"

Rian shrugged, "I want to know who I am… where I was born…" Aiana interrupted him. "You don't know who you are? Who are your parents." 

Rian picked up his tea, taking a sip. He fought down the urge to sigh as the hot liquid slid down his throat. "This is great!" He exclaimed, the best thing him ever having was a bite of fish.

Aiana found herself sitting in the chair across from Rian. She smiled at him, "It's just normal everyday tea."

They both looked at each other for a long time. After awhile Rian cleared his throat, and Aiana turned away, blushing. 'Must be tired…' She thought to herself.

"Um… would you like a place to stay for the night?" She asked softly, looking up at him again.

Rian nodded, "That would be nice… but only if you have room for me."

"Well… you could sleep in the barn in some hay, I'm sure the horses wouldn't bother you…" She started to say brushing her soft brown hair behind her ear.

"Horses? You have horses?" Rian almost exclaimed, he had always wanted to see a horse ever since he was little.

Aiana giggled a little, "Most people do these days…"

The boy stood up, forgetting about his tea, "The barn is fine with me." He said quickly as she stood up to.

"Okay… follow me." She grabbed a lantern, hanging on a hook by the door. She lit it carefully and opened the door stepping outside into the darkness, with Rian close behind. 

They walked around the side of the house, heading towards another building, that didn't seem to have any light in it. 

Suddenly, Aiana stopped, making Rian bump into her. "Wha…" He said in surprise. She had frozen, staring off into the darkness ahead of her. "Why did you…" He started, but looked in front of her. There was a big wolfo with glowing red eyes, tearing the meat off of a stray cow's bones, making snarling sounds. 

Aiana opened her mouth to scream, but Rian saw this and quickly covered his hand over her mouth. He quickly blew out the lighted lantern and snuck through the darkness towards the barn, half carrying Aiana with him. 

Rian ran towards the barn door, but right before he got there, he tripped falling and landing on the ground with a cry. He quickly pushed Aiana off of him and whispered, "Go! Now!" She hesitated, seeing him laying on the ground. She knew… the wolfo had to have heard his cry.

He practically shoved her to get her moving, "I'll be fine! Just go!" Biting her lip, Aiana ran quickly towards the barn and snuck into the barn, closing the door quietly behind her and kneeling by the wall, looking through the crack in it. 

A dark four-legged creature walked towards Rian. She bit harder into her lip, there was nothing she could do… and Rian didn't have a weapon. He was totally helpless. 

The wolfo stopped, sniffing the air, it turned towards Rian, letting out a low growl… of fierce hatred. The boy saw this, and tried to stay as still as he could.

The growling became louder and it snarled and lunged at Rian. He grabbed a stick, that was on the ground next to him and thrust it at the Wolfo. It somehow stuck in it, wounding it. Rian backed up a little, pulling the stick out and slashing across the Wolfo's face. It snarled again, and reached out it's claw and slashed Rian across the chest.

He cried out, his good leg kicking out and smashing into the Wolfo's head. The Wolfo continued to slash at Rian, his cries seeming to echo through the darkness. The Wolfo raised it's claw to knock Rian out, but he somehow managed to use both of his legs to kick out violently, knocking the Wolfo onto it's back. It landed on the rock Rian had tripped over.

A loud snap emitted from the Wolfo. It whined for the last time and died. 

Rian fell back onto the ground… unconscious.

A/N: That's it for chapter 3. How'd I do on the spacing thing? Plz review again? Reviews get you chapter 4 ;). 'Till next chapter, Byies.


	4. Death

A/N: Hello again, welcome to chapter four. What happened to all the ppl who reviewed on chapter two? *wink nudge cough* Okay dun got anything else to say.  
  
  


**Chapter 4: Death  
  
  
**

Rian opened his eyes to see Aiana's green eyes staring straight into his. He gave a yelp of surprise, making her jump back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
He muttered, smiling at her. Aiana giggled, Didn't mean to scare you... you've been sleeping for a full day, I thought you had to wake up soon. She said softly, moving her hand over to the table to pick up a bowl of soup.   
  
She set it on the beside table next to him. Eat it... you must be starving.   
  
He was... he gripped the spoon and nearly swallowed all the soup at one time, a few drops of broth escaping the bowl and falling onto the blanket.  
  
Aiana put her hand on the bowl and pulled it away from him, Woah... slow down you'll make yourself sick. She said, grinning.  
  
What happened? Rian asked, remembering the Wolfo. Aiana put the bowl down on the main table and bit her lip. Well... after you killed the Wolfo... She paused, her eyes switching to Rian again. We... we... well I thought you were dead. You were scarcely breathing, but... father...  
  
Aiana sat in a wooden chair by his bed. He knew you weren't, he used to be a doctor when he was young. Gave it up after mother died though. Her voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. Rian had to strain his ears to listen to her.  
  
He should be back soon... I'm sure he'll want to give you something for saving me. She said, her voice becoming normal again.  
  
Rian couldn't help a small laugh, Saving you? He questioned, one of his eyebrows raising.   
  
Aiana nodded, her cheeks reddening a little. When... well when you broke your ankle... I could have...   
  
Rian said interrupting her, he liked being praised. Whenever he pulled prank at the orphanage all the boys gave him tons of it, it seemed like everyone there looked up to him.  
  
You didn't really have to go into the barn... I just thought... that it would be safer in there. If something did go wrong.   
  
Her eyebrows immediately rose.  
  
I was just tired from my long trip walking, if I would have been resting before... I could have beaten it with one arm tied behind my back. He continued.   
  
She asked, an expression crossing her face that Rian couldn't quite understand.   
  
I... I'm... kind of still tired. He muttered lying back down. You rest a bit then. She said softly, walking out of the room, leaving him in silence to sleep.  
  


***  
  


When Rian awoke, there was no sign of anybody in the house. He called, grabbing a curved walking stick that was leaned up on the wall beside the bed.  
  
He managed to stand up, moving all his weight onto his left foot. He hobbled about the house, searching for her.  
  
He called again.  
  
Hmm... must be outside...' He thought, opening the door.   
  
He called for the third time, but was suddenly followed by a gasp that seemed to come from the barn.  
  
He moved over to the barn and opened the door, finding the girl with brown hair sitting in the corner... her knees pulled up to her chest and her face hidden in her knees.  
  
He said , coming closer to her. I was wondering... I was getting hungry and... I thought maybe you could make me something?  
  
Aiana didn't move... she didn't look up.  
  
Are you okay? He asked, getting on his knees, carefully avoiding sitting on his ankle. She looked up, her eyes blotched with red, tear stains very clear on her cheeks. She quickly looked down again, covering her face.   
  
Aiana... what's wrong? He asked softly, as gently as he could. A muffled sob emitted from her, she clutched her knees tightly.  
  
She whispered, looking up showing the tears sliding down her face.  
  
THUD!  
  
Rian jumped a little and turned to look for the thing that made the noise. He was suddenly pulled backwards, into the dark corner. Aiana stood up quickly, grasping a bail of hay and sat quickly next to Rian, trying to calm herself down.   
  
Rian could hear shouts coming from outside just as the door to the barn flew open.  
  
A tall man with flaming red hair burst through the opening. His dark leather clothing seemed to gleam in the small amount of sunlight. A giant sword was attached to his hip, and a small gold triangle gleamed on his left hand.  
  
His gleaming red eyes pierced the darkness. Were there any more? He snapped loudly behind him. His voice made the hairs on the back of Rian's neck stand straight up.  
  
Besides the girl, no m'lord. A nervous voice echoed behind him.  
  
Find the girl! The tall man shouted, searching through the darkness.  
  


Rian put his hand over Aiana's mouth, muffling the her cry. The tall man looked up, hearing the faint scream. Did you hear that? He asked the other man, coming closer... and closer to the dark corner.  


  
Sounded like it came from the house lord... The other man said again, a little more confident. The tall man said, turning and exiting the barn and running off towards the house.  
  
Aiana pulled Rian onto his good foot and pulled a chestnut colored horse over to her. Get on... She whispered, helping Rian onto the back of the horse. She climbed on too and gripped the reins tight.  
  
They carefully moved out of the barn and away from the house, then galloped off to the north.  
  


***  
  


  
Rian woke suddenly, finding that his head was resting against Aiana's shoulder. He muttered, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Where are we? He asked, looking around at the endless plain.  
  
Aiana said softly. I'm trying to find my way to Hyrule Castle  
  
So I can find who my parents were? He asked, smiling at the fact that somebody wanted to help him.  
  
Aiana said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
He snapped. She didn't care after all. Aiana looked back at him, surprised at his tone. Her cheery eyes seemed hollow and empty. She turned around again, Ganondorf is back. She said simply, with no emotion.  
  
Rian asked, his eyebrows raised. Ganondorf, the King of Evil. He was trapped in the Sacred Realm eighteen years ago... how can you not know who he is? She said angrily, snapping the reins.  
  
He muttered. What's your problem?   
  
Aiana froze for a moment. My problem? She said sweetly, not turning around. I'll tell you what my problem is! She shouted, turning her torso around so he could see her furious face.  
  
I lost my home, Ganondorf is back, the Hero of Time is dead, there's no one to save us, Hyrule is going to be taken over, All the creatures from eighteen years ago are back... and....  
  
Tears started to pour down the girl's cheeks now. Everything... everything I knew and loved is gone... She whispered closing her eyes, making tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
Rian asked, not understanding.  
  
My father... my father is dead okay?!?! Ganondorf killed him! She screamed into the night sky.   
  
She collapsed into a sobbing pile on the horse, her tears wetting the horse's mane.  
  
Rian didn't know what to do... he'd never met a teenage girl before. He didn't know what to do to comfort her. He'd never seen anybody else cry before.  
  
Don't cry... please? He pleaded, to no avail. Rian climbed off the horse and balanced himself on his left leg.  
  
His arms wrapped around Aiana's waist and he pulled her down off the horse. He somehow managed to lie her down on the ground, in the soft grass behind a large rock nearby.  
  
He sat down in the grass a little away from her, watching her cry herself to sleep. He felt a strong twinge of pain for her. Knowing all she wanted at that moment was to die and end the pain of living.  
  
The boy curled up, still watching her. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Please review? I want to see how I did. Liked it? Or didn't? If you have any suggestions please tell me. Thanks :).


	5. Xino

A/N: Hmm? Why are you still here? Thought I scared you off with my last chapter :P. Either... I'm really bored, or I really feel like writing lately because I wrote the last chapter a few hours ago. I'm going to try to take longer on the chapters, see if it makes them any better (probably not). This chapter will definitely be longer than chapter 3. So... be warned ;).  
  
  


**Chapter 5: Xino  
  
**

  
Rian opened his eyes slowly, the sun barely rising up into the sky. It cast bright pink and orange colors into the sky, making the clouds change colors. His arms reached up above his head, resting his head against his hands. He yawned, his mouth stretching open wide, oxygen filling his lungs.  
  
Finally, he slowly sat up, his eyes falling onto Aiana again. She was sleeping peacefully on the ground, with both of her hands placed gently on her stomach, that was rising and falling each breath she took. Reluctantly, he shook her, feeling guilty that he had to bring her back to her painful reality.   
  
Her eyes flickered open and she sat up silently. She muttered hoarsely, running her hand though her golden brown hair, making it fall back neatly to her shoulders.   
  
Rian managed a smile. He repeated softly, carefully standing standing up on his left leg and brushing the dirt and grass off of his ragged clothing. Aiana eyed his faded black shirt, a look of disgust crossing her face.  
  
How long have you had that thing? She asked, her nose wrinkled. Rian frowned, Hey... this is my favorite shirt. It looks fine to me! He exclaimed protectively, brushing his hand against it, smearing the dirt more.  
  
Looks like your only shirt to me... She mumbled, standing up and grasping the horse's reins again. Rian eyed her angrily, So what if it is? He snapped.  
  
She turned to look at him again, I didn't mean to... She started, but was interrupted by him. You wouldn't last one day on your own! He continued ignoring her apology.  
  
She said softly, in a pleading voice. I've never had the things you have... so I'm sorry if I look dirty or whatever but people don't just leave they're baths out in the middle of the street to bathe in!  
  
She screamed loudly, he shut up, watching her. She repeated again, hoping to calm him down. I was just trying to make small talk, I really didn't mean to upset you.  
  
I'm not upset! He shouted, but then stopped, mumbling to himself he hopped over to the horse, climbing onto the back. Aiana followed him and climbed on the front. She snapped the reins and the horse galloped farther to the north, leaving Aiana's home far behind.  
  
  


***  
  


It seemed like two days had gone by of just riding, but Rian knew that it wasn't. For the moon hadn't yet risen into the sky, and the sun was still high in the sky.  
  
Sweat dripped down his face, he was sure he was going to be baked to a crisp by the time they got to the castle. Aiana's head drooped and bobbed as the horse moved. A few times Rian had to nudge Aiana in the ribs to keep her from falling asleep, but they never had said anything since sunrise.   
  
It seemed like a competition between the two, and whoever spoke first lost. The horse gave a sudden move upwards, making Rian look down. There was a big rock, with some soft springy grass behind it that seemed a bit rumpled. It seemed so familiar...  
  
Rian shrugged it off and they continued, the horse moving lazily along the dirt path.   
  
Suddenly, it came to him. They had slept by a that big rock! It was the same place they started at!  
  
He groaned aloud, making Aiana jump, her head snapping up. She asked looking at him confused.  
  
Your making us go around in circles! He rasped, his throat dry. She stopped the horse and Rian pointed back at the rock a little behind him. That rock is the one we slept by... He said a little angrily. You haven't noticed you've been making us go around in circles for hours?  
  
She blushed and bit her lip. she said softly. It dawned on him. You've been sleeping!?! Aiana dumbly nodded. He could feel anger bubbling up inside of him.   
  
You... you... you little!   
  
It might have been the hot sun beating down on him, or maybe it was just building up of anger over the years, but he swung his arm fast and hard at her. He hit her hard in the stomach and she slid of the side of the horse, grabbing onto his leg.   
  
She fell back onto the ground, pulling Rian with her. He landed next to her, the wind knocked out of both of them.   
  
Aiana clutched onto her stomach, gasping for air. She got a little air, and managed a kick at his broken ankle.   
  
He closed his eyes tight in pain, still gasping for air. Aiana started to crawl away, trying to catch the stamping and scared horse. As she approached it, she just frightened it more, making it barely miss her face with her hoof. She reached out weakly as it ran away, snorting.  
  
Now... look.... what you've... done! She gasped, looking back at Rian who was clutching his stomach and glaring at her. What... I've done? He rasped. If you... could have stayed awake... for... awhile... this... wouldn't have... happened!   
  
Your... fist magically rammed into... my stomach!?! She snarled, getting onto her knees. I'm sorry... He started, catching his breath. Can you stand up by yourself? Or is that too much trouble... I'm sure after your fifteen hour nap you'd be way to tired to do anything yourself! He shouted, picking himself up and balancing himself.  
  
Aiana quickly stood up, her eyes glaring directly into his. You know what? I can do this on my own! I don't need a stuck up little boy like you telling me what to do! I'm sure you know the way so much better than I do, since you stopped at the house right next to the lake. Oh... did I mention that the castle is on the other side of Hyrule? Hmm... She turned her back quickly on him and ran quickly off, before he could follow her.  
  
He watched her get farther and farther away, until he could no longer see her. Don't need a lazy ass like her around anyway. He muttered to himself, hopping towards a nearby tree. He gripped onto it's trunk and reached up into the branches, grasping a medium sized one. He put all of his weight on the branch and it snapped easily off the tree.  
  
His left hand gripped tightly around it and he started to hobble in the direction that Aiana went, but the stick rubbed against his hand, sliding a sliver into his thumb. He murmured, sticking his thumb into his mouth, trying to pull it out with his teeth.  
  
He stuck it under his armpit, grasping onto the lower part of it, using it to support himself. He found that it dug into his armpit, splintering him there too. Stupid thing! He shouted, throwing it down onto the ground. As he did so, he lost all his balance and fell backwards, lying flat on his back again.   
  
Having troubles? Said a soothing voice from behind him. Rian looked behind him, sitting up a little.  
  
An older man with gray hair was watching him with a pair of deep sea blue eyes. Are you crippled, boy? He asked, watching him intently. Rian started, not really knowing what to think of the man that came out of nowhere. Do you speak english? the man asked, his eyes sparkling.   
  
Rian nodded. Yes... erm... I just broke my leg that's all. The man nodded and smiled. I assume you'd like to come in and rest then? The boy nodded dumbly, looking around for a house. He didn't see any.  
  
Don't be silly boy, do you think I'd put a house right in the middle of Hyrule Field where all the fiends could get me? The man grinned, approaching Rian and putting his left arm over his neck, surprisingly putting all of Rian's weight onto him. Any more weight and the old man would have picked Rian off the ground.  
  
He nearly carried Rian over to some nearby bushes. The man picked Rian up totally, carrying him on his back, he walked between two and entered a hole in the middle of all of them.   
  
The man whistled merrily as he quickly climbed down the ladder and hopped off, moving Rian over to the table. He sat in the chair across from him and put his hands together on the table top.  
  
The man said smiling. What brings you to the field in the hottest part of the day? Rian watched the man for a moment, finding him stranger and stranger by the second. He was only about five feet tall but he could still carry Rian (who was around five feet, ten inches) like he weighed nothing down a rickety ladder. He looked about eighty years old.  
  
Err... well I was on my way to Hyrule Castle. He murmured, moving his leg uncomfterably. The man raised his eyebrows. Hyrule Castle? Why would a boy... like you ... be going there for?  
  
This man sure asks quite a few questions...' Rian thought to himself before answering. Well... you see... sir... I am an orphan and I thought that going to the castle would tell me who my parents were.   
  
Don't call me sir... My name is Xino. The man said quickly, crossing his legs under the table. An orphan hrm? He asked, looking Rian in the face. Well... I'm not going to let you go there in that condition! Xino stood and lead Rian over to a bed by the fire.  
  
Stay here... I'll go get some medicine for your leg. Xino said, before hurrying off. Rian had just enough time to lie down before the old man was back, examining Rian's ankle. Hmm... only fractured it you did... He said slowly, wrapping it in some cloth and using a board to keep it straight.  
  
I'm afraid it will take a couple months to heal... He started, but was interrupted rudely, Rian exclaimed, gawking at Xino.   
  
The man nodded sadly. Yes, yes about two and a half months I'd say. How did you break it? Rian looked away, remembering the Wolfo... I was... it was a Wolfo... he said softly, looking into the fire.  
  
You fought a Wolfo? Xino asked, watching him. No... I was... I uh... The man's eyebrows raised. Did it bite you? Xino asked, full of questions. Rian paused for a second, he didn't want to seem weak to the man. Yes... it did, I only had a stick to fight it off with.  
  
Oh... I see, why didn't you have a sword? Xino asked, not seeming to care that he was the only one asking questions. I... can't aff.... I lost mine. He lied. Hmmm you are careless then? Xino studied him again, his eyes seemed to Rian as if they were looking for lies. I... no... it was stolen.   
  
The man started to laugh uproariously. So... so... hehe... your an orphan with a sword, who learned swordsman ship, had his sword stolen, and was stupid enough to go out into Hyrule Field without a sword? He continued to laugh again. Rian could feel color rising to his cheeks, even after Xino's laughter had died down.  
  
Boy... tell me the real story. Xino said grinning. Rian blinked, wondering if he will ever be as wise as to know when someone is lying. He sighed, I'm sorry... I never did have a sword. I broke my leg when I tripped on a rock when I ran from a Wolfo... but I had a girl with me... He paused, remembering Aiana. He shook his head and continued, I really don't know anything about the sword... I don't even know if I've ever touched one.  
  
Xino was still smiling, But you were attacked by a Wolfo and still lived, unless you are lying again? Rian shook his head. The man nodded, That is fairly impressive and I am willing to help you if you feel you want to learn how to use a sword correctly.  
  
Rian couldn't help beaming, he had always wanted to learn how to use one.... but why was this man being so nice to him. What do you want from me? He asked, eyeing Xino.  
  
Xino chuckled, I have been very lonely for these past few years and I would like you to stay with me for the two and a half months your leg heals. You see... my house has become rather messy. He motioned behind him to the mess of papers and furniture, with large pieces of junk scattered around the room. I need somebody to fix it up, for if I grow any older I'm afraid I cannot live in a place that could collapse on me at any moment.  
  
Xino coughed a little. The walls need new paper and the ceiling needs new beams, but you would get trained of the sword. I must warn you about the training, it may be more difficult than you think. Being a swordsman is not just cutting things up. It has much to do with discipline, patience, and knowing when is a good time to use your weapon.  
  
Xino eyed him, his smile gone from his face. Rian nodded. The old man nodded, So... is it a deal? This is completely up to you. Rian looked into the fire again, thinking. If he could use a sword, he could protect himself, nobody would want to bother him. Maybe he could even go back to the orphanage and tourment the Mistress, free all the children.   
  
Rian nodded. Alright... when do we start?  
  
  
A/N: Phew!! *yawn* You better like this chappie! *shakes her fist at you* I've been working on this... *counts fingers* five hours! So review plz? lol, I tried to add more detail, I think I slacked off at the end. Can you tell? Sorry... you might not see Aiana for awhile. Depends on who's side your on. Well g'night folks, gotta get my beauty rest.


End file.
